Le syndrome de l'assymétrique
by The Sadistic Seme
Summary: Scène de masturbation. Kurapika centric. No pairing  ?   Les refléxions angoissées et les actes les plus incompréhensibles mêlés à un amour amer... Amour digne de Narcisse.


N°4

No pairing.

Kurapika centric.

Le syndrome de l'assymétrique.

Mon reflet croisa mon regard. Je m'en détournai brusquement, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

Je me maudissais, mais mes mains tremblantes ouvraient quand même le petit flacon que je gardais toujours sur moi. Comme à l'accoutumée, mon regard se porta sur l'étiquette : "TESTO".

Je m'assurai que le verrou de la porte était bien enclenché, et me tournai vers le lavabo près duquel j'avais déposé un petit sachet blanc. Ma main gauche posa lentement le flacon "TESTO" et ma main droite se saisit maladroitement du sachet. Mes deux mains se réunirent autour de ce morceau de plastique nacré, et mes yeux se levèrent involontairement sur leurs mirages jumeaux. Ils se perdirent dans ceux du clone en face de moi. Ses yeux reflètaient la même absence craintive, et sa poitrine se soulevait au même rythme effréné que la mienne. Ma main se souleva en tremblant, et se déposa sur sa joue creusée par le soucis. Le double sembla vouloir m'imiter, mais sa main traversa une barrière invisible, dans laquelle ses doigts fins se perdirent. Mes yeux rencontrèrent de nouveaux les siens, et l'ombre d'un sourire passa fugacement sur ses lèvres gercées.

"Toi et moi, nous sommes ici pour l'éternité. Je suis la chair, toi le rêve. Tu reproduis le moindre de mes gestes à la perfection, tu as le même air las que moi. Tu sais ce que je m'apprête à faire, tu sais pourquoi ma vie me fait souffrir, tu sais pourquoi je mens à mes amis, tu sais pourquoi je me dois de faire cette chose en désaccord avec moi-même, tu sais tout de moi. Et toi seule peut comprendre mon esprit et mes choix... Que toi, seulement, uniquemment."

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux et m'écartai brusquement de la joue froide. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre la tête.

Fuyant le regard envoûtant de l'autre, je me consacrai à mon sachet. Mes doigts longilignes s'en emparèrent et l'écartelèrent longuement, déchirant sa chair composée de plastique transparent. Le hurlement d'agonie de l'emballage se perdit dans son froissement, mais je m'en désintéressai trés vite ; ce qui concentrait toute mon attention, c'était le petit objet long et blanc en plastique qui resposait maintenant à côté du flacon "TESTO". Il se terminait par une aiguille, et son corps affreusement transparent était gradué de chiffres. Au bout de ce corps fin, je dévissai un embout, toujours en plastique blanc, et révélai sa triste réalité de corps creux et de tube.

Toujours en tremblant, mes doigts reposèrent la seringue en plastique au bord du lavabo. Devant le flacon "TESTO", mon geste se bloqua. Je revoyais la scène, toujours la même depuis que j'avais commencé, toujours les mêmes gestes, la même expression figée aux traits, et toujours ce mirage, ce double qui m'accompagnait et m'imitait. Je me massai lentement les tempes ; depuis que j'avais commencé à faire ça, c'est-à-dire, il y a deux ou trois ans, je n'avais jamais pu m'y habituer. J'ai l'impression de changer de visage dès que l'aiguille dévide le liquide dans mes veines.

Je respirai de nouveau ; ma main ne tremblait plus lorsqu'elle emprisonna le flacon marqué "TESTO". Je le dévissai doucement, à hauteur des yeux, faisant attention à ne pas trembler et à ne pas renverser ce qu'il contenait.

Il contenait un liquide transparent, sans odeur, sans couleur aucune, mais ce n'était pas de l'eau.

"TESTO".

L'étiquette m'hypnotisais ; mais je devais absolument faire ça. Je tremblais, mais je commandai à ma serre du côté gauche de serrer le flacon au contenu "TESTO" sans le renverser sur le sol, et à ma serre droite de maintenir le tube vertical et droit. Cette partie de l'opération était réellement éprouvante pour mes nerfs, je m'efforçais toujours de ne pas trembler à ce moment-là.

Lentement, j'inclinai le flacon, et quelques gouttes de "TESTO" s'écrasèrent dans le tube de la seringue, jusqu'à la première graduation. Je prenais de petite doses, car je redoutais les effets secondaires.

Je reposai précautioneusement le flacon "TESTO" sur le rebord du lavabo et refermai doucement la seringue. Je revissai également le bouchon du flacon, et le fourrai dans ma poche. Mes yeux s'efforçaient de ne pas dévier vers le miroir. Je respirai longuement ; la seringue me narguait. Pourtant, c'était elle qui allait m'apporter ce que j'attendais.

La seringue se retrouva prisonnière de l'étreinte de mes doigts, tandis que les autres relevaient la manche de mon haut, dévoilant un bras blanc, un peu musclé et fin. Et au-dessus du coude, il y avait une petite zone de peau légèrement rougie par tous les fois précédentes. J'approchais lentement la seringue, m'efforçant toujours de ne pas trembler.

L'aiguille pénétra dans la chair fragilisée, et j'appuyai mécaniquement sur l'embout de plastique blanc.

Ca ne faisait pas mal ; je me contentais de fixer le niveau du produit qui descendait rapidement d'un regard vide. Je pouvais sentir le transfert de la seringue à mes veines.

Puis, il n'y eut plus rien à s'injecter.

Je projetai avec colère et dégoût la seringue désormais inutile au loin.

Mes jambes tremblaient. Elles ne me portaient plus. Mon dos et l'arrière de ma tête heurtèrent le mur blanc, et je me laissai lentement glisser le long de la surface lisse. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol.

"T" comme "Traquenard".

"T" comme "TESTO".

"TESTO" comme "Téstostérone".

Je m'injectais de la téstotérone en cachette.

La téstostérone ; l'hormone masculine. L'hormone masculine [i]sexuelle[/i]. Celle qui donnait aux hommes leur apparence d'hommes ; celle qui leur donnent leur forme définitive à la puberté. Hormone dont je suis strictement dépourvue.

Dans l'univers où je vis, aucune femme n'a sa place. Ma vie, c'est le combat, le sang, la trahison, la dissimulation, le mensonge, la tactique, l'inquiétude, les nuits sans sommeil, la paranoïa, le soucis. Les larmes ne se voient pas, mais la féminité si. On vous remarque, on vous traite en inférieure, on vous dit de rester à l'extérieur des combats. Pas de chance : le combat est au coeur de mon univers. Je dois continuer, je ne dois pas laisser ma condition de femme se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Je me maudis d'être une femme, pour être si faible, avoir de la poitrine et une fente pour sexe. Je suis une pauvre chose inutile dés la naissance. Mais moi, je ne suis pas faible ; hors de question.

J'avais lu un jour, dans un livre sur les sciences biologiques, tout le chapitre de l'adolescence. Avec les hormones. Avec la téstostérone. Trés intéressant. Et l'idée est arrivée. Devenir plus puissante, et cette chose était une solution rêvée... J'aurais des épaules plus larges que les femmes, de meilleurs muscles, un physique plus adapté au combat. Je ne serais ni une femme, ni un homme, je serais un état second, sans sexe, sans identité véritable, dévoué à la haine et aux regrets. Je serais moi et mon contraire.

Je m'interrogeais : ce que je vois dans la glace, est-ce moi ou mon contraire ? Qui, de la chair ou du rêve, est le contraire de moi ?

Ma réflexion sans but fut interrompue par la vibration de mon portable. Qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un message à un moment pareil ?

[

Kura tu peu te rposé encor un peu léolio peu vnir o rdv kapré 7h alor on la déKlé a 7h15.

ns on va s'achté dé bonbon ac gon et on se rtrouv o parc com prévu.

;) on ta fé 1 surprise ac léolio & gon Gspèr ke sa te pléra =D

a tt a leur =)

Kirua & gon

]

Je soupirai. Cela me laissait assez de temps pour prendre un bain.

Je me relevai doucement. Mes mains dégrafèrent ma longue jupe bleue et mon haut. Ils tombèrent sans bruit sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain. J'enlevai mes mocassins et mes chaussettes, mes pieds nus entrant en contact avec le sol froid. Après avoir replié tout cela, je me retournai vers le miroir et soupirai ; j'avais encore mon haut sans manches et mon pantalon à enlever. J'hésitai trois secondes, et arrachai mon haut de mon corps, ainsi que le bas de toile. Ils se retrouvèrent eux aussi pliés et placés en pile proprement sur un tabouret.

J'étais en sous-vêtement. Je le baissai avec un rictus de dégoût, dévoilant un triangle blond recouvrant la fissure que je maudissais chaque jour. C'était... Nul ? Pathétiquement nul. Je ne trouvais que ça pour le définir lorsque j'y pensais.

Je me redressai, et mon regard entra en contact avec l'autre. Elle me regarda furieusement. Puis, son air courroucé s'effaça, et son corps m'apparut dans son intégralité. Enfin, dans sa presque intégralité.

Autour de ma poitrine, la pathétique existence de bandelettes, serrées étroitement. Ces saloperies me faisaient souffrir à longueur de journée en comprimant mes seins minuscules et minables. Mes terminaisons nerveuses, comprimées et écrasées, me faisaient subir un martyre permanent. Mes yeux restaient figés devant cette partie de mon corps envellopée et dissimulée. Ca faisait mal.

Mes doigts délacèrent en tremblant les bandes de tissus, qui libérèrent ma poitrine ridicule et douloureuse. Elle jaillit de son oppression en me montrant sa pâleur, cernée par deux cercles roses... A vomir.

La douleur s'ammoindrit brusquement, et je soupirai de soulagement. Ca faisait du bien. Je me sentais un peu plus libre, d'un coup.

Cette fois, pas d'erreur : ce corps blanc féminin, c'est bien le mien. Curieuse, je m'approchai du miroir.

Je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion de regarder mon reflet. En fait, non seulement je n'en avais pas le temps, mais je trouvais cette attitude purement narcissique. Je ne savais pas les mots exacts pour décrire mon corps.

J'examinai attentivement mon corps dans le miroir.

Deux yeux bruns, et des cils longs. Merci, on avait comprit. Belle... Mais je restais quand même dans l'indécision totale : ce corps pourrait-il être qualifié de "beau" ? J'étais pâle. J'avais des lèvres cramoisies. Enfin non, pas cramoisies, mais le blanc de mon visage les faisaient ressortir comme du sang sur de la neige... Ca c'était discret. Et ma bouche était toute petite. En regardant bien, on aurait été tenté de dire que je faisais sans arrêt une petite moue, comme une poupée de porcelaine.

Un cou pâle, souligné par une espèce de veine bleue qui serpentait jusque dans mon dos. Et il y avait ces fameuses épaules. La téstostérone les avait élargies et mes nombreux entraînements les avaient musclées. J'avais des épaules d'hommes. Je m'en sentis légèrement fière. J'avais réussi quelque part...

Mes bras. Blancs. Musclés. Que dire ? Ce n'étaient pas ceux d'une femme. Contrairement à cette foutue paire de... de...

...Ces deux choses rondes et minuscules qui me...

Je portai mes doigts sur mes seins, sans y penser. Ils suivirent les contours de la peau fine, tracèrent les arrondis, serpentèrent sur la plaine couverte de neige, palpèrent avec circonspection les petites collines rosées... La soie rose frémit sous le passage inquisiteur de mes doigts. Sous mes yeux, les collines gonflèrent et en naquirent deux pointes dures...

J'eus un geste de répulsion. Mes yeux s'agrandirent, et la curiosité poussa ma main à se reposer sur ces choses érigées et compactes. Ma peau enregistra le toucher dur et soyeux, la peau qui semblait s'écouler comme de l'eau, et les pointes dures, sorties des collines roses et gonflées, dont la texture étrangement lisse et soyeuse me fascina.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent le miroir encore une fois, et l'autre réapparut, la main sur sa poitrine dénudée, et la chair rose bombée et offerte.

Je me laissai tomber par terre, devant le miroir, assise et les doigts effleurant la zone rosie. Elle était encore dure, et mes doigts voulaient la toucher encore et encore... J'appuyai sur le bout, les yeux à demi-fermés. C'était étrange... Mon corps semblait se rêveiller de partout. Mon coeur battait follement, mes joues chauffaient, mon ventre chauffait, et mon sexe brûlait comme de la braise...

Je palpai encore, prenant plaisir à voir ces cercles blancs rosir ainsi. C'était agréable comme sensation sous mes doigts...

Et puis soudain, l'envie d'aller plus loin me tarauda. Mon corps me donnait envie de le caresser, la chaleur m'enivrait. Mes doigts quittèrent mes seins, et ils parcoururent ma peau, la caressant et l'effleurant, ma peau qui vibrait et tremblait au rythme de mon souffle lourd. Instinctivement, ma main se précipita entre mes cuisses, et je m'approchai encore plus du miroir alors que j'écartais les jambes.

Sous mes doigts et mes yeux, une cascade blonde et brillante s'effritait et m'accueillait à bras ouverts, irradiant presque par sa chaleur. Mes membres engourdis cherchèrent quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient voir à travers le relief de mon aisne, palpant, caressant, interrogeant le relief de mon sexe.

C'était chaud. C'était doux. Ca faisait du bien, je n'avais plus froid nulle part, contrairement à d'habitude. Mes doigts cherchaient sous mon regard de voyeuse confuse et se couvraient d'humidité. Ils palpèrent encore, faisant naître une boule d'apréhension dans mes tripes chaudes.

Et puis la sensation, inatendue.

Une décharge déguisée en vague, porteuse de chaleur et de...

... Plaisir.

Plaisir. C'était bon et cela me donnait une furieuse envie d'abandonner. D'abandonner quoi ? Mon esprit, mon corps, ou la partie ? La partie, je n'avais sûrement pas envie de la quitter. Comme pour appuyer mes pensées brumeuses, mes doigts déclenchèrent un nouveau tremblement qui me donna encore du plaisir. Ce plaisir disparut au bout d'une fraction de seconde, laissant derrière lui une sensation de brulûre et de frustration.

J'en voulais plus.

Mes membres rendus gourds par l'envie s'agitèrent malgré moi, malaxant mon intimité et me jetant au sol, perdue dans le plaisir. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et en sortirent un genre de gémissement minable et plaintif. L'air n'entrait plus assez, je respirais par à-coups.

Je me sentais trés bien... J'avais envie de rester dans cet état pour toujours.

Et puis tout ce termina trop vite. Mon majeur appuya sur un endroit.

Je ressentis une vague de plaisir puissante, qui monta en moi, déferla dans mon organisme...

... Et se retira avant que je ne puisse en profiter pleinement.

C'était terminé, je n'avais que dans les entrailles une sensation de vide et de petite frustration. Je me sentais trés vide.

Et surtout, mon extase psychique allant de pair avec la luxure avait disparu, emportée dans la vague qui s'était enfuie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. J'étais revenue au point de départ : seule, vide et indifférente. Déçue d'être de nouveau indifférente.

Mes mouvements me parurent étranges et sordides ; je me levai lentement, ramassant les particules de moi pour recomposer à nouveau un être indifférent, me dirigeai vers la baignoire sans un mot ni sentiment et la remplissai. On aurait dit que mon moment de plaisir n'avait jamais existé. Vide.

Je me retournai alors lentement, et la vit.

Elle me regardait à travers cette barrière à deux faces, sa gestuelle identique à la mienne, le même regard éloquent collé aux traits. Nous nous contemplâmes en silence. Nous nous fixions du fond de nos regards bruns.

Ma main vint caresser sa joue. Elle frissona en même temps que moi. Elle devait manquer de tendresse. Je la regardai encore. Je m'approchai du miroir. Je collai mon corps contre le sien, la faisant soupirer par procuration. J'étais encore chaude. Mon corps réchaufferait le sien, froid comme une illusion sans rêve. Elle tremblait. Je la regardai avec tendresse et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres rebondies. Elle semblait me vouer la même tendresse. Elle ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver seule. Nous ne nous croisions que lorsque nous étions en présence d'un miroir.

Le rêve connait la chair par coeur, et la chair comprend le désir du rêve de devenir enfin réel. Les deux savent ce que c'est que d'être à la place de l'autre.

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes, cherchant à les étreindre et à les réchauffer. Je l'embrassai encore, savourant son image sans relief et ses lèvres tièdies et sans consistance. Je la trouvais magnifique. Son regard confondant de sincérité me transperça au coeur. Ma poitrine s'était fondue avec la sienne, et nos deux sexes étaient en contact. Cela m'excita. Je m'appuyai encore plus contre la glace, promenant ma langue sur la sienne et inversement. J'avais envie de voir l'arrière de son corps, même si je le connaissais déjà. Elle se retourna pour me le montrer, dardant sur moi son regard plein d'amour. Elle me donnait envie de la caresser, de palper ses seins petits et ronds. Les miens me faisaient honte. Je les touchai misérablement, réprimant mon envie de dégueuler. Je voulais qu'elle passe la barrière de l'irréel, qu'elle me touche, que je la goûte, je voulais qu'on se rencontre autrement qu'avec le regard. Des larmes amères coulèrent de nos joues.

Tellement proches, tellement inaccessibles.

Mon coeur se fendait en deux. Il gueulait son amour à la personne devant moi.

Tu es belle, car tu es le rêve, une belle illusion triste et floue ; tu voudrais exister, tu voudrais ressentir et respirer, sentir le concret et le compact émaner de ton corps. Je suis affreuse, car féminine, un amas de peau, de sang, d'os et d'imperfection, je suis lourde et gourde ; je voudrais partir, sortir de mon propre corps, voler, échapper à la pesanteur et aux lois absurdes, ne faire qu'un avec le néant.

Je veux que nous soyons ensembles.

Je ne veux plus adresser ma tendresse à un reflet.

L'eau du bain était froide.

Tant pis, tant mieux. Je me glissai avec délices sous l'eau, heureuse de grelotter et de cacher momentanément mon corps aux yeux des murs et du miroir. Je me savonnai sans le remarquer, perdue dans mes pensées.

Je m'endormis.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'emmergeai de mon sommeil. Je me souvins brusquement que j'avais raté quelque chose.

Gon et Kirua !

Je me précipitai hors de la baignoire sans m'essuyer ni me couvrir, et me ruai vers mon portable.

[

596 appels en absence.

Expéditeur : Kirua

]

*Bip-bip-bip

Je venais de recevoir un message.

[

Vous avez un nouveau message.

De : Kirua

]

*Bip

[

Expéditeur : Kirua-Gon-Léo

Objet : X= !

Texte :

Kura kestu fou ? Sa va fair 3h kon tatan ! torai o moin pu répondr kan je té applé ! par ta fote, gon é stréssé 1 truc de fou et l'autr vieu é 1suportabl ! ns on en a marr on rentr !

]

Mon sourcil gauche se souleva légèrement. Je rédigeai une excuse rapide comme quoi je m'étais endormie dans la baignoire, et refermai mon portable d'un coup sec.

Je soupirai profondément et m'assis sur le carrelage froid.

Derrière moi, une baignoire pleine d'eau rouge, et une trainée écarlate sur le sol, tachant le blanc et tachant mon sexe.

FIN


End file.
